1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board alignment tools and more particularly pertains to a new board alignment tool for pulling two boards together in abutment with each other so that they may be secured in place during a framing procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board alignment tools is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that assists a person in a quick and efficient manner to pull together a pair of boards together, and to hold them in abutment with each other, so that they may then be secured in place. This will ensure that the boards will be in proper alignment with each other when nails are used to secure their positioning.